The Color Of Love
by BitterSweet4137
Summary: What happens when Naruto gets a mood necklace and how Sasuke uses it to his advantage


Sooooooo excited its currenty 1:00 am and im about to publish my first fic :D

Im going to bed tonight in anticipation on reading my reviews (looks hopefully at reader)

/

To say Naruto was excited would be a understatement. He was currently on his way to the bridge to meet up with his teammates, big smile on his face, eyes glittering, and fisting a necklace that hung around his neck. No this was no ordinary necklace and no it wasn't the necklace he had gotten from Tusade. This here was a mood necklace and boy was Naruto ready to show it off.

As usual when he first reached the bridge he immediately made his way to Sakura who was currently sitting under a tree reading a book. Seeing a shadow surrounding her she looked up and was greeted by a beaming Naruto who was practically radiating happiness. "Good morning Sakura-chan", he greeted in a singsong voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes annoyed "quiet down baka its too early to be so loud" she scolded. "Hn", both shinobi directed their attention to the voice that spoke from behind Naruto. "Good morning Sasuke-kun!", Sakura greeted in the same tone that she had just scolded Naruto for. "Guys Guys look at this cool necklace I got!", said Naruto who was even happier that they both were here to see his necklace.

Sakura stood up to get a better look at Naruto's chest, where a bright yellow circular necklace was dangling proudly. "whats so special about it?", she asked. "Its a mood necklace, see", exclaimed Naruto as he dug through his pocket and pulled out a small square piece of paper. "See yellow means excited", he said showing his paper proudly. Sasuke snickered then snorted "you such a dork Naruto".

Naruto's smile was immediately replaced with a scowl and the color of his necklace changed to green.

Sakura giggled "nee Naruto what does green mean?" she asked. Naruto glanced down at his paper "annoyed", he replied. Sakura burst out laughing, Sasuke smirked.

/

After a long day of training for our favorite blond ninja, the setting sun currently found him seated at ichiraku's finishing his last bowl of ramen. "Dobe", blue eyes lit up at the call of their master's nickname and he turned around instantly only to have almost fallen back by the force of lips smashing into his own.

Sasuke stared back into shocked blue watching as the shock faded and eased into a look of blessedness as Naruto moaned and hesitantly kissed him back, but Sasuke wasnt much for patients he had waited long for this and he want to taste every bit of Naruto he could. He wraped his arms around a slim waste, and pressed Naruto flushed against him,and nibbled on his bottom lip. Naruto gasp granting Sasuke the perfect chance to thrust his tounge into his mouth. Blue eyes fluttered closed and black eyes followed, tan arms wrapped around Sasukes neck, and what started as a gentle kiss ended in a long heated passionate one.

Seconds after they parted though it seemed as if Naruto had broken out of a trance. His eyes widened,his cheeks redend, and his hand flew to his lips. "Teme!", he yelled.

"Naruto, what does your necklace say now?", asked Sasuke. Naruto looked down to see that his necklace had broken down into two sections each a different color. Curious now, Naruto dug into his pocket pulling out his paper looking for light red, and red-orange. After a couple of seconds Naruto's eyes widened even more and ,if possible, his cheeks got redder, but before he could throw the paper in his mouth and swallow it, Sasuke snatched it. His eyes skimmed over the paper for what seemed like forever to Naruto before they flicked back up to him. Sasuke said nothing just kept staring until Naruto thought he could take no more. And just when he thought he'd explode Sasuke smirked and whispered "love you to dobe".

/

I know I know I rushed it but i really liked the plot and hey it was my first fic

but i really want to know what u guys think of it so please review

lastly id like a beta if anyone is intrested


End file.
